Computing and network systems rely on the use of compressed data in order to meet the demands of data storage and delivery. In general, compression processes may be employed to reduce the size of data without sacrificing the information contained within the data. However, data consumers are required to decompress the compressed files before using the data. Conventional decompression methods generally employ serial sequential execution of discrete decompression steps until all of the data is decompressed. Such techniques incur significant resource and time costs, particularly for large files. Accordingly, data decompression techniques are needed that are capable of providing efficient and accurate decompression results.